A Girl Worth Fighting For
by Rochiexoxo
Summary: Eponine joins the crusade to take on the duty of Marius' Guardian Angel. She finds she has one in Enjolras. I do not own anything. Follows the movie and musical so there won't be many book references. I am currently reading the book though so you might get lucky. Please read and review! Here's my tumblr if you want it:sherlockedstarkid.
1. Chapter 1

The streets were very busy that day, people covered the streets, running errands and picking up groceries. Children were chasing each other and screaming in delight, adults were desperately trying to convince different sellers to take prices down so that they could afford everything they needed, others were begging the more wealthy who sat in their carriages arrogantly. It seemed the hectic atmosphere had an effect on how everyone behaved. Including Eponine. She rushed after Marius, trying to keep up with him and not lose him in the crowds whilst she fiercely pleaded her case. Realising it was hopeless, she stopped in her tracks.

"Marius Pontmercy, you listen to me right now." She yelled. She drew in a breath as Marius turned with a pleading look and her heart dropped into her stomach. Usually, when he did this, she would fade back into a shy lovesick girl and apologize for being so rude. But she wouldn't do it this time, there was too much at stake. "How do you know for certain that I would not be allowed? Surely you need all the people you can get. I am much smarter than you think and I know the streets."

"Eponine, we have been over this a million times. The barricade is no place for a woman. Besides, Enjolras would never allow it and I certainly will not. Go home, 'Ponine, please. You'll be safe there." Marius said. She loved him, but she couldn't help feel that he looked down on her, as though he was ashamed of her. Strangely though it didn't make her love him any less, it just made her feel even more inferior.

"Safe? With my parents? I would be safer in a rat infested dungeon. At least let me talk to Enjolras myself. I can convince him that I will be of great use and that he needs me. I can help Marius, so let me." She was almost begging now. For three weeks she had been trying to convince him to let her join the crusade, but he kept pushing her away, refusing to listen. She couldn't understand it. He spoke of getting the people to stand with them in the rebellion yet when someone really wanted to help he refused. _Men._ Sometimes Eponine wondered why she bothered wasting her breath, but she knew in her heart that she had to be at the barricade, she wanted to be. This was her country and her people they were fighting for, and if she wanted to fight, she would. And nothing, especially a gang of schoolboys were going to stop her.

"I will be there Marius. With or without your support." She stared him down. He stared back, and sighed as though he was going to surrender.

"I am sorry, 'Ponine, but I will not support you trying to get yourself killed." Eponine, taken aback by Marius's sharp reply, opened her mouth in protest but lost her chance to speak. "Just go, 'Ponine. Please." Marius walked away, but Eponine followed, much to his disappointment. He knew her too well to believe she would just give up. But she was quiet, thinking of what else she could do. As they turned the corner to the ABC Café, Eponine spotted Enjolras at the window, brooding over what seemed to be important documents. An idea lit inside of her like a flame, and she sped past Marius as he shouted a number of incoherent protestations.

"Monsieur Enjolras!" She shouted as she reached the top stair of the café, grabbing the attention of every man in the room, who all stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"Mademoiselle?" Enjolras answered with a puzzled expression. Just then Marius appeared behind her, panting, shaking his head manically at Enjolras.

"Don't listen to a word she says, she is deluded. Come along, Eponine." He said, grabbing her arm, but she turned and gave him a look that could kill even the most vicious of men, and tore away from him.

"What on earth is going on?" Enjolras demanded with a booming voice, a voice that made her understand why he was the leader of this rebellion.

"Monsieur, I wish to join the crusade." She stated, holding her ground as she felt every eyebrow in the room raise, and heard multiple shouts of protest. Enjolras, though, looked at her as though she was the most interesting person on the earth. "I understand that you think it unfit for a woman, but if I may, I believe it unfit for an insignificant group of school boys to fight for something they know nothing about." She knew that would probably get her a very large "no" but it was how she felt. It infuriated her that they were making such a fuss over something they had no experience or knowledge of, and did not seem to have any plans to. It seemed to her that they were looking for something to put them in the history books. And there was no way she was going to allow the hope of glory kill her Marius.

She moved closer to Enjolras. "Please, Monsieur. I am smart. I may not seem so but I am. I am quick, I learn fast and I know the streets. The people you fight for are my family and my friends. The streets you wish to improve are my home. If something were to go terribly wrong I could get everyone away safely. I could be of great use to you if you would just allow it. I will not be a burden. I will attend all meetings, give my opinion if you wish for it, help prepare weapons if I am taught. I will be at that barricade no matter what, the least you can do is help me to help you." Eponine stared into his deep blue eyes, his face hard as stone.

"You speak well, Mademoiselle." He said. Eponine bowed her head and smiled in thanks. "You may join us." Enjolras was answered with a wave of cheers, the men had been won over by Eponines' plead, and her heart leapt with pride. "Only, if I can be sure you will not be a distraction to my friends." Enjolras said. Not accusingly, it came across as a warning against his friends, which she appreciated.

"I can assure you, I am no distraction to anyone, sir." She smiled. Enjolras nodded and went to Marius, who Eponine planned to avoid for a couple of hours. Instead she was greeted by a man named Joly, who introduced her to everyone else. She cast a glance toward Enjolras, who was unenthusiastically speaking to Marius, and a warm sensation came over her, giving her the feeling that she and him were to become very good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras sat at the large square table, concentrating so hard his head ached and the words on the paper were blurring. His friends were scattered around him, endorsed in different conversations, the topics of which meant nothing to him. As he rubbed his head, trying to put everything back in place, he heard a loud crash at the bar followed by a roar of laughter, and turned to see Grantaire on the floor with his stool, a bottle still safe in his hands. Enjolras shook his head and turned back to his work when something caught his eye. Mademoiselle Eponine was stood at the top of the stairs, watching the chaos bashfully, as though unsure she was welcome. Enjolras smiled at her and she came to join him.

"Madame." He said, pulling out a chair for her as she approached.

"Please, call me Eponine." She replied, smiling back. This was her third week as part of the crusade, however she had not spoken to Enjolras much, and she usually came with Marius and stayed loyally by his side, or was found in conversation with Joly or Courfeyrac. She also spent a fair amount of time with Grantaire, who would usually light up when he saw her, and would drag her over to the bar with him. However today, Grantaire was a little preoccupied.

"Where is Marius, you usually arrive with him." Enjolras asked, trying not to sound too annoyed. Marius was never late, and this made Enjolras wonder what could possibly be more important than revolution. Marius and Courfeyrac were his most involved companions, always listening to everything Enjolras said, giving ideas and feedback. Sometimes he felt it was the three of them leading the revolution, so why on earth was Marius late.

"Oh," Eponine's face dropped, and he thought he saw her eyes well up. "I suppose he is on his way." Her answer made Enjolras think that perhaps the two of them had argued. Marius was making it very clear to everyone how angry he was with her for insisting on joining the Les Amis, and was seemingly trying to ignore her. He seemed to think it inappropriate for a woman to join such a cause. He seemed very disappointed in her. Enjolras, on the other hand, found her rather inspiring. She had stormed in and demanded a place in the group, fighting her side like a lioness guarding her cubs. She refused to take no for an answer, and he thought this was an admirable quality.

He could think of no reason why she shouldn't be there. She was smart, strong willed and fierce. Everything Enjolras wanted from his comrades. And she was from the streets, which gave Enjolras and advantage he never thought he would have. He now had an inside eye into the lives these people were living, proof of the brutality and cruelty the king was inflicting upon them due to his disregard of anyone other than himself.

He looked at Eponine. Her dark hair was wet and matted, the brown dress she wore looked more like a rag, covered in dirt and torn in many places. This girl, who had clearly seen so much suffering, was suffering herself, yet she seemed so hard to scare, was stronger than any woman, or man for that matter, that he had ever met. Her arms were wrapped around her as she stared at the floor, her eyes empty. He reached over to her.

"Are you okay? You look as though you've seen a ghost." He looked at her with soft eyes when she jumped at the sound of his voice, her trance broken.

"Honestly, I wish I had." She scoffed, but Enjolras heard her voice break.

"Tell me." He said, hoping he could help.

"Thank you sir, but I would really rather not." She smiled, blinked and then stared back at the floor. Just then Marius trailed in, his face a confused smile.

"Marius you're late." Enjolras said, receiving an apologetic smile from him. He seemed drunk as he swayed slowly over to the bar and took a seat.

"What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Grantaire said, offering him a bottle.

As they listened to Marius' words, Enjolras watched as Eponines eyes filled with tears as each word seemed to pierce her. Everyone there could see that she was in love with Marius, and many believed he would love her back. But Marius was blind to all things which did not strike him in the face. Enjolras was already angry at Marius for being so childish and stupid enough to go and fall in love while all the long hours of planning were finally coming together. Marius losing focus over a girl could ruin everything.

The fact that he was so blind to Eponine's affection for him was even more infuriating. The thought of the man she loved hurting her made Enjolras want to shield her away from the world, from all of her suffering. She had lived on the streets her whole life, yet losing Marius was the only thing that scared her, making Enjolras hate love even more.

Love just caused pain or stupidity. Love for his friends was different, his love for his pushed him closer and closer to revolution, and it gave him the strength he needed to not give up. The love which led to marriage always failed, therefore he believed it was a waste of time.

This "Cosette" he spoke of sounded dull and pretentious. Exactly the kind of woman Marius would be distracted by. He cursed Marius for making him lose focus. He needed to get his mind back to what was important and he felt like he should help Eponine take her mind of her heartache. He sat back down by her when he suddenly got an idea.

"I have been thinking." He said. Eponine looked up as she tried to discreetly wipe the tears from her face. "The people are reluctant to join the fight, which makes me wonder how quickly they will want to escape. I want to keep fighting no matter what, but I cannot see the people wanting this. If as you said, something were to turn terribly sour, I want them to be able to get away safely." Eponine looked at him expectantly. She did not seem to have expected this.

"You said you know the streets." He pushed the street map towards her and stared into her eyes. "Show me."

* * *

Authors Note: Hi guys! Thank you so much for the responses I really appreciate it! I was hoping the wait wouldn't be so long but I've had a crazy couple of weeks but thank you for being so patient. I know this chapter is a little weird but I dunno I like it like this. Please read and review it's really a huge help! There aren't really that many E/E fans so I need as much feedback as I can get! Okay long note I will be gone now thank you see you next time! Oh and congrats to anyone who noticed the Mulan reference in the new title. :D BAI XX


	3. Chapter 3

Eponine Thernadier would remember that moment for the rest of her life. That moment when she had felt her heart break into a million pieces, she even could have sworn she had heard it crack. True heartbreak is never something to take lightly. It is violent, it is brutal and it causes the most extraordinary pain a person could ever experience. Heartbreak is savage. So savage, in fact, that you wish it would just kill you to put you out of your misery. This is how Eponine felt when she had walked away from Marius and Cosette that night. It hurt her even more to think that she always knew he would never love her back, she knew they would never be together yet still she prayed.

She sat now at the window at the window of the Musain Café, watching as the love of her life kissed the love of his goodbye. She felt a shiver rush through her and she closed her eyes and turned away. Marius had completely forgotten her existence since he had met Cosette, and whenever he did acknowledge her, Cosette was all he spoke of. Eponine felt like she should be happy for him, but he had forgotten her and he had forgotten about the revolution.

Enjolras was as angry as Eponine was heartbroken. He had told her how the friend he had known seemed to have been replaced with a lovesick child, and that he was furious with Marius for being so careless. But she could see that Enjolras was also worried. Marius's heart and mind were no longer in the revolution, and that was dangerous for him, especially when he would be fighting at the barricade, which frightened Enjolras. Of course he would not admit it but she could see. The anger he had first felt towards Marius had now turned to worry, which was also distracting him from the revolution.

Eponine felt like she was watching everything fall apart and that terrified her. She had believed from the beginning that the resistance would fail, but now she had grown to care greatly for the Les Amis. They were friends to her now, and she couldn't bear to lose any one of them. She thought of each of them, lying side by side and she felt the tears running down her face. Before she could swipe them away she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Joly smiling at her, and watched as his face dropped when he saw her tears.

"Eponine, whatever is the matter?" He took her hand and she held it in hers.

"Joly." She smiled. He was who she had become closest to in her weeks with the group. To her, he was her best friend and he knew all her secrets, and with her he had shared his. She had certainly been shocked when he admitted his relationship with Combferre. But it did not bother her at all. He saw right through her and he was there for her when she needed him. She stood and embraced him. "I am so afraid, Joly." He closed his arms around her.

"I know. We all are." He pulled away and held her hands. "'Ponine, I do not know what else I can say." He rested his head against hers. She closed her eyes and smiled, glad he was honest.

"Am I interrupting?" A deep, husky voice asked from the top of the stairs. Eponine and Joly looked to find Enjolras standing as though he had interrupted two lovers, as the rest of the group walked straight past him, Grantaire, of course, immediately to the bar, and Combferre took Joly to sit with him. Eponine and Courfeyrac were the only ones who knew about them, so she said nothing. Eponine walked over to Enjolras and grinned.

"You blush, Monsieur." She chuckled. His eyes almost sprung from his skull as his hand shot to his cheek. His comical reaction made her laugh loudly, the first time she had really laughed in a very long time. He laughed in reply as his hand slid away from his cheek. "Do not worry, sir, I am not distracting your friends. Joly is a great friend to me, he was just comforting me." She said as they took their seats together. They usually always sat together now, and Eponine would gladly help Enjolras with anything he needed.

"May I ask why?" He said, still smiling.

Eponine's smile faded immediately as Marius wandered in and she looked down at her feet. She felt Enjolras' eyes on her but she did not say anything, only continued to pretend nothing was wrong. She was relieved when he played along, asking her to help him with some plans, which she happily agreed to.

* * *

A few hours later, Enjolras was finishing his speech of the night whilst Eponine watched from her seat, not once taking her eyes off of him, not even to glance at Marius. She found that she loved listening to him give his speeches. He spoke with so much conviction and passion and she found it mesmerising.

From the nights she had spent planning with him, she had discovered that he truly did care for the people, and that fame and glory had not even crossed his mind. She would watch him as he rifled through mountains of documents and scribbled notes on whatever blank piece of paper he could find. She would often help, but he would usually fall so deep into his planning she would just sit and stare at him, admiring his devotion.

She still thought of this as the group filed out of the café, leaving only a few stragglers including Grantaire and Courfeyrac, who were sat on their stools at the bar, seemingly having a humorous discussion about something. Enjolras came to join Eponine, and as he dropped into his seat, Marius came over to say goodnight and before either of them had a chance to reply, he was gone. Her eyes followed him as he skipped down the stairs, and she felt her heart sink.

"You love him, don't you?" She turned to see Enjolras looking at her with the most pitiful eyes she had ever received.

"I do not need nor want your pity, Monsieur," she hissed. Enjolras scoffed.

"I do not pity anyone who claims to be in love." He snapped in reply, which shocked Eponine. "You just confuse me. You have grown up in such a dark world, and you have seen things people would not dare to dream of, yet the only thing that throws you is your love for that idiot. I do not understand it." Eponine smirked.

"You will one day, Monsieur. One day you will fall in love and you will understand. Marius was the first person who was ever remotely kind to me. He did not see the street rat which stood before him, he saw a cold, lonely young girl in need of a friend. He is the first person to have ever treated me as an equal. I have never known someone to care for me as he did. He showed me a world I thought I would never see, he is my world. I love him with all my heart, Monsieur, and everything I am. And I promise you, sir, one day you will feel as I do and you will repeat my words to me." She smiled and wiped a tear of relief from her eye, she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her. Enjolras smiled and took her hand.

"Come, 'Ponine, allow me to walk you home." She stood with him.

"Monsieur, I can take care of myself." She said, jerking her hand away.

"I know," he said, taking her hand again. "This is why I asked your permission." This time she did not pull her hand away, instead she wrapped her hand around his, and he escorted her down the stairs. "And for the thousandth time, 'Ponine, call me Enjolras."

* * *

_**Authors**__**Note:**_Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! I know this chapter is a bit weird but I liked it, and you may not like the scene with Eponine and Joly but I promise you I did not write that because I ship them! Because I don't. I just think Eponine needs a gay best friend and Joly is the best man for the job. So hope you like the chapter! If you have any questions please send them to my tumblr : .com and I will answer asap. Thank you so much for reading it means a lot, this pairing are just everything to me. Okay long note so I hope you enjoyed and please review! Thank you :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_The barricade has fallen. Enjolras stood among all of his friends, who each lay dead on the floor around him. People whose names he never knew were begging soldiers for mercy in front of him, and he stood and watched, frozen. Appalled at himself for allowing this to happen. He could hear women and children screaming in horror from their apartments. The Musain Café burned before his eyes, gunpowder exploding around him. It was his fault. The blood of the people around him was on his hands. He had led these people to an early grave. He felt the end of a gun on the back of his neck and took a deep breath. And with the shot, his world went black. _

"So? Are you coming or not?"

Enjolras woke with a start. He was sat at the middle table of the Musain Café, his friends scattered around him, alive and well. He breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his head hard. His dream had felt so real.

He looked down at the sheet in front of him, the list of people from the streets who had agreed to join the revolution, only seven names. Two of which he knew to be too ill to fight. He was beginning to doubt whether the people would truly rise with him. He felt like he was giving his friends false hope and believed more and more every day that the revolution was doomed to fail.

They had hit a dead end in plans due to the lack of people joining, and he had no idea how to change it. The only thing preventing him losing control were his friends, and their love of life.

"Enjolras? Are you even listening to me?" Courfeyrac slammed his hands down on the table in front of him, startling him. Nobody else bothered to look to see the cause of the noise. Courfeyrac was known to have very low patience levels. Even with Enjolras. Now that he thought about it, Enjolras realised Courfeyrac was the only one of his friends who was willing to challenge him. Which Enjolras greatly appreciated and tried to encourage the others to do more, but Courfeyrac was the only one who would argue with Enjolras and tell him when he was wrong.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Enjolras, get your head out of the clouds." When Enjolras made eye contact, Courfeyrac immediately fell to a whisper. "Are you coming or not?" he hissed, looking behind him cautiously.

"What are you talking about?" Enjolras frowned.

"Combferres' birthday party of course! But don't say anything, it's a surprise. Jolys' idea actually but I insisted on planning it because Joly couldn't plan anything if he tried." He said, as though extremely proud of himself.

"Who else is going?" Enjolras asked. He didn't really want to go, but he knew he had to.

"Everyone," Said Courfeyrac. "Well, the Les Amis of course. And Eponine, I just haven't invited her yet." He said, a puzzled expression on his face as though he couldn't understand why he would forget to ask her.

"Eponine is one of the Les Amis." Enjolras snapped. Courfeyrac smirked and walked away, scribbling on a piece of parchment and muttering something incoherent that Enjolras really did not care about. At the thought of Eponine, he suddenly realized that she wasn't here. He looked around for Marius and found him by the bar, trying to stop Grantaire drinking from two bottles at once. No Eponine. It worried him because she would usually arrive before or with Marius, however today she was nowhere to be seen.

He sprung from his seat, pulling his jacket with him. He ran down the stairs and straight out of the door, ignoring the shouts coming from the café. Searching the streets, he couldn't help thinking of the possibilities of her whereabouts. He searched dark alleyways and street corners but found nothing. He came across a derelict building, the door of which seemed to have been kicked down, and he crept inside, his gut telling him she was in there. He prepared himself for the worst as he turned the first corner, and found Eponine and a tall man dressed in black pushing her against the wall.

"Leave me alone, you bastard." She shouted, pushing him back so hard he fell against the wall behind him. Enjolras found himself shocked at her strength. Before he could make himself known the stranger knocked her to the floor, then grabbed her hair and pulled her back up, whispering in her ear.

"Take your hands off her!" Enjolras shouted, surging forward. The man smiled.

"Oh, now, did you call your boyfriend to come and protect you?" he hissed into Eponine's ear. "Is this the one you've been crying over? He looks like a queer. I'm more of a man than you'll ever get out of him." He said, pulling her face towards him. Enjolras drew his gun.

"Step away from her." He said, in a growl so deep even he shocked himself. The man screamed, not in fear, but in pain as Eponine and slammed her foot onto his and bit down hard on the hand he was sliding around her neck. He doubled back and Eponine hit him in his stomach, cracked his fingers back and pushed him to the ground, spitting on him as he writhed in pain, cradling his hand.

Enjolras stood staring, absolutely shell shocked at what he had just witnessed. Eponine shot a look his way and he quickly put away his gun and moved forward, grabbing her arm.

"Eponine, are you hurt? Who is this man? Why was he trying to hurt you?" He demanded. Eponine glared at him and tore her arm out of his grip.

"Take your hands off me." She said. He ignored her, noticing the blood coming from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh god, Eponine you are bleeding," he cried, ripping a piece of his shirt off and using it to wipe away the blood. She pushed his hand away, arms folding around her. The man on the ground laughed, and Enjolras bent down and hit him unconscious.

"Come, 'Ponine, we must leave," he said, putting his arm around her waist, leading her out. As soon as they were out the door she pulled away from him. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I do not need your help!" she snarled. "I can take care of myself Enjolras, I do not need you to protect me."

"Well you just proved that. What you just did was incredible. Who taught you to defend yourself like that?" He asked, astonished. Eponine scowled at him.

"You absolute fool. No one taught me! This is my life, Enjolras, I have to fight to keep myself alive every day because I have no money and no person to do it for me. I do not have the luxury of being taught how to live, I have to fight for it every day or I die. I must steal money for food and sometimes I must even sell my body for money."

Her words caught Enjolras by surprise and he shifted uncomfortably. "That man is someone I serviced and he stopped me on my way to the café. He tried to have me again and even though I have no money I refused because being in that café has become more important to me than anything." She was shouting now.

"You plan a revolution for lives you know nothing of and then you sit in your expensive apartments eating to your hearts content. You don't need to choose between the revolution and your livelihood because you can afford both. I cannot. Therefore I would appreciate it if you did not judge me on my ability to defend myself, because it is all that keeps me alive whilst I am part of this revolution." She stormed away and Enjolras stared after her in utter disbelief.

Her unnecessary words stung. He was only trying to help. She did not need to be so proud. Though he did admire her headstrong attitude, and he found her willingness to speak her mind admirable. She was such an interesting person, and she reminded him of the sort of woman he imagined Patria would be, and he couldn't help but smile as he followed her back to the café.

* * *

I'm so sorry! this chapter is a bit short I suppose and it's quite weird but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. I hope to get the next Chapter up asap because I was going to make this chapter longer but I just wanted to upload it too. So expect Chapter 5 in the next week. Thank you all so much for your reviews they mean so much, seriously now. Okay so enjoy the chapter and please read and review! X


	5. Chapter 5

"Dear God, Eponine, why have you only just told me this? I had wondered why you hadn't been sitting together." Joly said, shaking his head. It was the night of Combferre's party, and all members of the Les Amis were gathered in Joly's apartment, including little Gavroche, who was trying to persuade Marius to let him have wine.

The music was rather quiet and drowned out by the various conversations circling the room, and Eponine was in a dress she had made especially for the occasion. Not much different from her usual dress, however this one was much less tattered and was a brighter shade of green.

She wrapped her arms around her though, feeling uncomfortable as she saw a crowd of young pretty girls dressed in expensive dresses swooning over Courfeyrac. Her eyes shifted to Combferre, who was dancing mockingly with Grantaire, and then her eyes fell onto Enjolras and Marius, who were sat out on the balcony, immersed in a seemingly serious conversation.

"I didn't think it was that important." She shrugged. She really didn't see why it was so important that she had attacked Enjolras. He should not have interfered. It made her feel like she needed protection and she hated it.

"You have to apologize." Joly stated.

"What? No!" She argued. "I have no reason to apologize."

"Eponine, he was only trying to help you. He was the only one who noticed you were late and he practically flew out the door. And if I know him at all he has probably been replaying those moments in his head desperately trying to figure out what he did wrong. Apologize." He demanded.

Eponine really didn't want to, but she knew he was right. She let out a deep sigh and walked over to him and Marius.

"Excuse me. Enjolras, may I speak with you?" she asked, her hands holding each other.

"Of course," he said, looking surprised as he motioned her to take Marius' seat as he left the balcony, a sly grin on his face.

"I want to apologize about last week." She began. "It was ungrateful of me to speak to you that way after you tried to help me. So I also want to thank you. As much as I think I can take care of myself I am not sure what would have happened had you not come. So thank you." She smiled. Enjolras looked a little taken aback, but returned her smile and took her hand in his.

"'Ponine, you do not ever have to apologize to me. I am your friend and I do not want you to think I am helping you because I see you as a damsel in distress. You are my friend and I care about you, that is all." He said.

He sat back in his seat and took a mouthful of wine. "And by the way," he smiled. Eponine looked at him expectantly. "You're welcome."

They both laughed and Eponine finally began to relax.

"So, what were you and Marius talking about? It seemed like a very interesting discussion." She asked. Enjolras twirled the bottle in his hands.

"He was asking me why I let you join." He said.

"And what did you say?" She grinned. She watched his eyes stare off into the dark street below them, as if he were in deep though.

"I told him it was because there is a spark in you that could light a thousand flames. You have power even you do not see, you could change the world if you wanted to, Eponine, and you are exactly the type of person we are fighting this rebellion for. I told him that girls like Cosette only care about the revolution because it endangers our lives, but they do not care about the changes it will bring as it will not affect them in the slightest. I told him that you are a girl worth fighting for." He looked up at the moon, which was full and glowing like a silver ball against the night sky.

Eponine smiled. She had never heard anyone talk about her like that before, and it made her feel very welcome and for the first time in her life, she felt worthy.

"And what did he say?" she asked.

"So is Cosette." They both laughed at the simple mind Marius seemed to have, however this did make her feel a little worse. He had not agreed, nor added anything. He had just immediately argued, as if he saw Eponine as nothing but a spare part. This, admittedly, was how she felt when she was around him.

She lost herself in thought for a moment as the music seemed to grow louder, and all of a sudden she felt herself being ripped from her seat and pulled into the large room. Enjolras spun her into his arms, laughing as he stepped from side to side.

"Dance with me, 'Ponine, there is nothing like dancing to make you feel good."

She laughed and spun with him for what seemed like hours, stopping here and there for a drink of wine or a quick conversation with someone. All the faces around her were smiling and cheering as she forgot all about the dark things in her life and saw only the light. She couldn't help but feel at home.

* * *

Almost a week later, Enjolras replayed those moments in his head as he stared blankly at the documents before him. He had been having trouble concentrating for a while, and the more he pushed himself the harder it was. He pushed them aside and sat back in his seat, taking in his surroundings.

Grantaire as usual was sitting at the bar, telling Eponine some of his imagined adventures. Joly and Combferre were sat together, Combferre reading and Joly taking notes. Enjolras noticed they would share a seemingly personal smile every so often, and he passed it off as an inside joke.

He heard the chair opposite him scratch the wood beneath it as Marius pulled it back and slumped down into it. He looked like a lost little boy.

"Marius whatever is the matter?" Enjolras rolled his eyes, expecting something to do with Cosette. Perhaps she had found an imperfection in his clothes and made him depart with them.

"I am going to ask Cosette to marry me." He said, meeting his friends eyes, his own filled with hope. Enjolras felt his eyes widen as he dragged his seat closer to Marius and shortened the space between them, preventing anyone else from hearing this. Especially Eponine.

"Marius, are you insane?" he hissed, utterly confused at his friends new revelation. "We have far too much to deal with right now and you want to get married? Sometimes I wonder if you even care about this revolution at all anymore, with you spending all your time with her. And have you even considered how this will affect other people?"

Enjolras realised his words and had to change them quickly, or Marius would start asking questions. "Think of how Joly will feel."

Marius seemed confused at that last part but Enjolras didn't care, he couldn't believe Marius was capable of being so selfish and so completely blind. If he cared about Eponine at all he would never do this to her.

"We wouldn't get married until after the revolution, I would not wish to make her a widow." He replied, a solemn look on his face. "I have to marry her, Enjolras. Cosette is the only woman I have ever loved and if I can't be with her than I don't want to live. She is my entire world."

Enjolras remembered when Eponine had told him that Marius was her world, and this infuriated him even more.

"You are so blind, Marius." He sighed. He had no idea what to say. He knew he should be happy for Marius, and should pat him on the back and wish him luck but all he could think was of how this would affect Eponine.

"I wish everyone here would stop saying that to me." Marius said quietly. "Look, Enjolras, I am marrying Cosette with or without your blessing, but it would mean the world to me if I do have it." He looked Enjolras square in the face.

"I do not understand why it angers you so much that I have finally fallen in love, maybe one day you will understand." He then looked over at Eponine and back at his curly haired friend. "Perhaps one day soon." He smiled. Enjolras frowned in confusion.

"I am happy for you Marius I just think your timing is impeccable and I worry about how this will affect others." He admitted. Marius chuckled.

"If you're worried about Joly, I am pretty sure Combferre will comfort him enough." He laughed. Enjolras felt like everyone knew something he didn't.

All of a sudden Grantaire slammed himself into the seat next to Marius and raised his bottle to Enjolras.

"Greetings," he slurred. "I just wanted to congratulate you my dear friend, you could not have chosen a more worthy maiden." Enjolras noticed that Grantaire was talking to him, not Marius, and this confused him so much he felt a headache begin. He looked at Marius who had a wide grin on his face, clearly amused at his friends confusion.

"Please enlighten me." He said, looking at them both expectantly.

"You have finally found a woman!" Grantaire laughed.

"Have I?" Enjolras asked, completely bewildered.

"Did you honestly think we did not notice?" Marius smirked.

"I had not realised there was anything to notice," Enjolras snapped. "Please tell me what on earth you are talking about because I have absolutely no idea."

"You and Madame Eponine, of course," Grantaire said. "You really are wasting your time trying to hide it, everybody can see it."

Enjolras suddenly realised what they meant and he was completely shocked that all of his friends were just as blind as he believed Marius to. He loved Eponine very dearly, but not in the way they were suggesting.

"You are wrong." He laughed. "Eponine and I are friends, nothing more, my heart belongs to France and I believe hers belongs to someone also." He watched as Grantaire and Marius shared a sly grin, and then Grantaire patted Enjolras on his back and stood.

"We will see, my friend." And he stumbled back to the bar, where Eponine stood talking to Courfeyrac, who seemed to be charming her.

Enjolras smiled and turned back to Marius to find him staring back with a knowing expression. His smile soon dropped and he narrowed his eyes at Marius.

"Marius stop, I do not love Eponine." He demanded.

"That is not what you said at Combferre's party." He smiled.

"What I said about her is how I feel, but that does not mean I am in love with her Marius, and if you think so than you are even more blind than I thought was possible." He said. Marius lifted his brows.

"Then you are as blind as I am." He whispered with a smile.

* * *

Authors Note: Oh my god you guys I AM SO SORRY I honestly did not mean to take so long I had a little writers block and I have been so dang busy but I promise future chapters will not take so long to upload.

I know this chapter is a little iffy and a bit pointless but I like it and they will get better I promise you I have some awesome ideas but unless you write you do not understand how hard those ideas are to write down haha okay so really sorry guys please forgive me.

Enjoy, please review because you're feedback is extremely important to me. Thank you for being so amazing and so patient and I love you okay bye see you next time xxxxx


End file.
